Tobacco use is a behavioral health problem that poses serious medical risks especially for patients who have previously been treated for cancer. The potential late effects of cancer treatment include the development of second malignancies and cardiopulmonary sequelae that may be exacerbated in patients who use tobacco. Our ultimate goal is to promote abstinence from tobacco use in young cancer patients. According to theories proposed to explain health behavior, persons who perceive the likelihood of a negative health outcome to be high are more likely to engage in some behavior to reduce that risk. Within this context, our study proposes to address two primary aims: 1) To examine the effects of a smoking educational/counseling intervention on a) objective knowledge, b) perceived vulnerability, and c) intention to use tobacco among youngsters previously treated for cancer; and 2) To examine the relationship between objective knowledge, perceived vulnerability, and intention to use tobacco. Ninety-six patients who have completed cancer treatment, between the ages of 10-18 years, will be randomized to either a Standard Care Control (SCC) group or a Smoking Education Intervention (SEI) group. Patients will be stratified by age, gender, race, and smoking status prior to randomization. Patients in the SCC group will be advised about the general health risks associated with tobacco use. Patients in the SEI group will receive an intervention targeting their greater vulnerability to tobacco-related health risks secondary to their cancer treatment and relative to their healthy peers. The intervention will consist of a) an educational video, b) risk counseling focused on cancer late effects, goal setting, physician feedback, and one and three month telephone follow-up and c) take-home smoking literature. Patients in both groups will be encouraged to abstain from or stop using tobacco. The impact of our intervention on patient knowledge, and self-reported perceived vulnerability and intentions will be evaluated at 6 and 12 months.